Sasunaru
by Minna-chan6
Summary: This is a fanfiction about sasunaru. It s my first so it might be a little stupid, but I tried my best.


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

Sorry If there`s some miss spelling.

Sasunaru porn

Sasuke threw the blond male on his bed, looking into the deep blue eyes filled with lust, Naruto wanted him, he could tell. Hell. He wanted him just as bad. Naruto threw his arms up, asking for Sasuke to come down into his embrace. "Sasuke" the blond moaned. God, how could a boy make him feel such a way? He wanted Naruto so bad. He slowly lowered himself as Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven's neck pulling him down, forcefully, into a kiss, their lips clashing hungrily together. It felt so good. Naruto felt a wet organ asking for entrance, he happily parted his lips. As their tongues were fighting for dominance, who Sasuke obviously won, the raven slipped his hand under Narutos shirt earning a small moan from the blond. He was now playing with Narutos erect nipples causing Naruto to moan several times. 'Damn, he's so sensitive' Sasuke tough, well it was the blonds first time after all. Sasuke slowly removed the blonde's shirt, dragging his nails on the side of his lover, sending shivers down his spine, making him shiver in excitement, god he loved is when Sasuke would do that. "Ha, Sa-su-ke" He panted. "Naruto" oh, it was so sexy when the raven would say his name. Sasuke suddenly started sucking and nipping on the left nipple, pinching and pulling the other with his fingers. "Ah! Hmm, Sasuke!" The raven smirked at the blonde's reaction, as he made his way down slowly trailing butterfly kisses on Narutos slim stomach. Naruto could barely take it anymore; he needed the beautiful raven haired boy inside of him. He gripped the beautiful hair tugging on it slightly making Sasuke moan. When Sasuke, finally, arrived, which seemed like an eternity to Naruto, at the bottom, facing Narutos hips, he took of the blonds pants leaving only his boxers on. The raven started sucking at the bump under the soft fabric, of Narutos boxers, Naruto moan loudly several times, bucking his hips up each time the raven would press his lips slightly harder on the tip of his erection. Sasuke chuckled. "Hmm, you're so impatient, Naruto." The blond couldn't stand it anymore. "Please, Sasuke! Ah! Ha." Sasuke went up so his lips were brushing slightly on his lust filled lovers ear. "Tell me, what do you want me to do to you, hmm, Naruto?" Naruto blush a deep red. "I want you in me…" Naruto mumbled. "Hmm, what did you say?" "Te-teme!" Naruto hatted it, but loved it at the same time when Sasuke would tease him like that. God, he wanted Sasuke inside him so much. The raven retrieved and looked in the blonde's eyes, Naruto looked back, oh his eyes were so full of lust, and it was so damn sexy. "Tell… me…" Sasuke panted, feeling he grow harder. "I want to feel you more! I want you touch me more! Touch me everywhere, please, make me feel good!" Sasuke aligned their hips as he started grinding against him hard. "Oh! Ah! Ah! Ah! Huh! Ha… Ah!" "Say my name, Naruto!" "Sasuke" "Louder" "Sasuke" "Louder" "SASUKE" "Again" "SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE" "Ah, Naruto!" "Sasuke, I want to feel you inside me!" Sasuke didn't hesitate to rip the blonde's boxers of and undress himself, fast. He took the blonde's legs and placed them over his shoulders, as he placed his hard penis at Narutos entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked him seductively. Naruto only nodded not able to for words. He was so horny. The raven pushed himself into the blond slowly making Naruto cry in pain, when he was halfway he stopped, giving the blond some time to adjust to the feeling. "Are you okay?" "Yeah…" Sasuke placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. He loved him so much. God. Naruto told him to continue, Sasuke only nodded. He started trusting himself in and out of the tight hole. Naruto would let out cries of pain each time he thrusts back in but they soon turned into moans of pleasure. "Ah! Sasuke…" "Naruto" Sasuke suddenly hit a spot making Naruto scream, it was so high pitched that it hurt Sasukes ears. Sasuke stopped, rubbing the tip of his dick on Narutos prostate. "A-AH! AH! AH! Hmm HA! S-SASUKE! AH! Ah!" Sasuke chuckled. "Naruto, keep it down the neighbours will hear you." "AH! SASUKE! S-S-SASUKE, PLEASE!" Sasuke started thrusting hard into Naruto, each time hitting his prostate, making Naruto scream in pleasure. The room was filled with the sound of moans, screams and skin clapping together. "I L-L-LOVE YOU SASUKE!" said the blond as he climaxed. After a couple few more thrust Sasuke climaxed deep into Naruto "AH! HA! NARUTO". He collapsed on top of Naruto panting "I love you too, Naruto…" Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke on the lips. God, he loved him so much.


End file.
